The Darkest
by Phoenixfromthefire
Summary: A short story. After Darquesse is sent into the faceless one's world, she nearly dies, and with the last of her power she goes to a galaxy far far away… *I don't own Star wars or Skulduggery Pleasant*. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Darquesse was beaten, lying on the ground near death. The Faceless Ones were strong, stronger than she thought, or maybe she was weaker. All she had managed to do was kill three, then they had come in greater numbers than anticipated. She had been destroyed.

There was no time left to heal her wounds, so she had to run.

"I will return, and I will show you true power!" she shouted at the gods above her. Then Darquesse reached into her reserves of power and sent herself to another galaxy, far, far away…


	2. Chapter 2

She arrived on a hard floor, surrounded by the buzzing of machines. She expanded her consciousness outwards, the minds around her felt unfamiliar, different. Calling their energy to her she allowed the memories to flow over her, using their life to heal.

Darquesse was still weak, but she would be strong again. She stole the life of all around her, forging it into a new strength. She was on Coruscant, a land of aliens, and Jedi. Powerful beings who bent the world to their will, maybe this world would offer some challenge after all.

* * *

At the Jedi temple, all sleeping woke with a start, the force had suffered a great disturbance. Hundreds of lives gone in seconds, caused by the darkest form of the force. It made all shiver to think about how that power could have come about again. Apart from Palpatine.

He felt the power seeping from the lives taken, and he felt a being- stronger than any he had seen before. On his side, the dark side would finally rule supreme.

* * *

That night the council was adjourned for an emergency session. The twelve masters spoke for many hours about what could have happened, but no one knew. After much debate, it was decided two Jedi must go and discover the cause of such an event.

"Anakin and I will go," Obi One suggested.

"Yes, go you must," Yoda answered. "Much depends on you, it does."

The council left with thousands of questions, but they would only be answered when the pair returned.

* * *

The pair of Jedi advanced cautiously down an alley, they could feel a dark presence.

"Master, this will not end well, that much evil, is unnatural."

"I assure you, I am quite natural," carried a voice from the air above them, a figure floated down, cloaked in shadows darker than the night.

"Who are you?" Obi One asked, moving his hand to his lightsabre.

"I go by many names, World Breaker, World Burner, God Killer, but most know me as Darquesse."

"What do you want?" Anakin asked, frustrated at the dark stranger.

"I want many things,"

"Why so cryptic, not as scary as you look?" Obi One quipped.

"No, I'm much scarier than I look,"

"The Senate will never stop fighting you if you don't stop killing people,"

"When I'm through there will be no senate,"

"You want to rule," Obi One observed.

Darquesse laughed.

"No, I want to destroy," She paused. "but are you so blind to think I am the biggest threat to your precious senate? Take off your rose-tinted glasses and see who has been destroying your senate from the inside."

Anakin pulled out his light sabre and swung at Darquesse, the blade slid across her stomach.

"That hurt," the wound closed, and the shadows pinned the men to the wall. "Much as I would love to chat, I have places to be, and Sith to deal with."

She flew away, towards the Senate.

"Damn" Obi one said


	3. Chapter 3

Palpatine was pacing, the Jedi had been sent to find the creature with the dark aura, that felt like a constant pull in his skull. He felt the pulsing grow stronger, until it was unbearable.

The glass in his office smashed. He turned to see a teenager floating outside the window, she then lightly stepped into his office.

"I was wondering when you would come," he hissed.

"I'm sure you were," he balked, how dare this _child_ defy him. He shot lightning at her which she flicked to the side. "I have a problem, I have God's to kill but not enough power to do it with. So, I thought I would take some of yours."

"We could rule the galaxy together, we would be unstoppable,"

"There is no we," he felt himself grow weak as the girl took his power. "And soon there will be no you."

Then it stopped and Palpatine gasped from breath.

"But luckily for you, this is all I need. But remember, I will return one day."

Darquesse was strong, stronger than ever and she returned to the Faceless ones.

"Ready or round two?" she smirked, and unleashed that beautiful power, and the Gods bowed to her.


End file.
